


The Governor, the Freak & the Assassin

by DeputyCupcake



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, No major character deaths, Original Character Death(s), Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F, Violence, eventual threesome anyway, ok I'll be honest and say there will be multiple deaths, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake
Summary: Who would have thought that they would play host to an Assassin as a prisoner... But why would they be sent to Wentworth? And what is with this young woman's connection to Ferguson? And why does she strike the Governor as well?





	1. Another late night new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new prisoner arrives. The person who arrives though is not what Governor Bennett and Deputy Jackson are expecting though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Usual notes to put out there, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for the original character to be introduced in this story who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.  
There will be some references to other franchises and stuff because I am a nerd who likes to slide other things into place and somehow make them work in the same universe.
> 
> A/N 2: Swearing will naturally be involved in this story seeing as this is based on Wentworth, though I will only keep it to the minimum that I can.
> 
> A/N 3: This is set around Season 4, episode 2 or 3 timewise.

Every new prisoner that was brought to the prison usually had to follow the same procedure: Be brought in, details are taken, photos for files and ID done, in some cases let them change into their prisoner uniform, shown their cells to settle in, rules explained and just watch them.

This one was going to be different. Just like Ferguson, this woman had to go straight to the Protection unit, though the details for why were very unusual as the Governor looked over what details she did have with an observant eye. But alas, that wasn’t very much beyond a birthdate of November 1st, the fact that she was being placed here due to the murder that she had committed and yet there was no description as to who or the how, and the name “Angel”. There was nothing on this woman, no job description, very little in terms of a medical record beyond what has been observed of the woman and psychological observations made of her during her tenure in a _’Secure Facility’_ in Japan out of all places. But someone obviously had the influence to get her out of Japan and back to her home country, and now she was coming here and being placed into the Protection Unit.  
Vera placed her head into her hands, as if she didn’t have enough problems on her hands with Jo- **Ferguson** on her hands and the women wanting their pound of flesh from her despite her being locked away, it was still a precarious situation with a tension so thick you could cut a knife through it and plate it up. Now there was someone coming from Japan who, by all accounts, must be somewhat dangerous in order to be housed in a Secure Facility and, apparently, will arrive under guards from Japan.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she sighed as she straightened up. “Yes?” she called out and Will came in. “Hey, you said you wanted to talk to me? Something about an incoming prisoner?” he asked and Vera nodded. “Yes, yes come in!” she sighed heavily as Will walked through the door and closed it before walking over. “You alright Vera? I know Ferguson is stressful, but you look worse than ever today!” he stated in concern as he approached, sitting down in front of as she sighed again. “Well, it’s the details about this new prisoner that’s doing it… Here.” She replied, pushing the file towards her Deputy and then watched his facial features grow more confused by the moment. “This is it? This is literally **all** the information we have about this prisoner?” he exclaimed and Vera nodded. “That is everything, other than the fact that she is coming over from a Secure Facility in Japan, and that someone specifically wanted her here.” Was her response and Will sighed as he ran his hand over his head. “Fuck, do we know **when** she is coming?” he asked and Vera shook her head. “Not yet, no. Which makes it more difficult to be down in Protection trying to get a cell ready for her, never mind its current occupant always trying to hook me into a conversation about her being moved into General, which is ridiculous! What with her ending up being dead in seconds, which is not what I want to happen. Too easy! No!” Vera shook her head as she sat back, crossing her arms. It was very stressful what with the very little information that was being supplied to them about this impending prisoner.

Will sighed softly, about to speak when the phone rang and Vera held up a finger whilst leaning forward and picking up the phone. “Yes?” she stated, nodding as she listened to what was said before she responded. “Yes, put them through please.” She instructed her assistant before breathing out a little as the line was transferred and she stated crisply, or as crisply as she could manage. “Governor Bennett speaking.” She stated before she paused, listening carefully to what was said. “Ye-es, I am the Governor of Wentworth Correctional Center, that’s correct.” She replied slowly before nodding. “Yes, we are expecting the prisoner though we don’t even know her name…” she was then cut off as she paused once more before her eyes grew a little wide in surprise. “To… Tonight? Uh, no! No. We’re ready for her arrival, but what about… What about her escort, wi… Will they…?” she started to ask before she was interrupted and sighed. “Yes…. Yes, of course. I… I understand.” She breathed out as her free hand soon massaged her temples whilst slightly leaning against the desk before nodding once more. “Yes, the preparations are in place for her to be housed in our Protection Unit.” She confirmed with a heavy sigh before she straightened up. “Yes, I will be there personally with two of my officers to ensure the transfer is done smoothly. Yes, goodbye.” Were her final words before she put the phone down and sighed, elbows on the desk and her head in her hands.

Will waited patiently as he let Vera have a few moments. These first few months as Governor had been tough on her what with having to oversee a re-build, see to Ferguson in the Psych hospital that she was in (only to see her come to the very prison she ran), getting the prisoners sent away for the re-build back into their cellblocks and then dealing with Proctor’s group of women on top of that, he was surprised that she was still standing. Sometimes, he had to wonder if she actually was as he noted her slightly paler skin tone and the added lines around her eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Just gave her the time that she needed to herself as he soon saw her raise her head again and look at him with a tired expression and that was when he asked. “What was that about, Vera?”

The Governor sighed when that inevitable question hit her ears and, straightening up in her chair with her hands knitted as elegantly together as she could manage, Vera looked into the eyes of her Deputy and told him the very thing that she hadn’t quite anticipated to be so soon.

"She is coming tonight.”

~~~~~~

The scene felt eerily familiar as Vera sighed, fighting a shiver from consuming her frame as she watched the van reverse into the darkened yard. Will was once again at her side along with a couple of other officers as the dimmed yellow lights cast their eerie shadows on the ground. It was hard not to fall into her old habit of chewing her bottom lip when anxiety was running through her stronger than this wind chill was as ocean blue eyes followed the white van coming back into the yard before it came to a halt before her. “This doesn’t _at all_ feel the least bit creepily familiar, does it!?” Will muttered sarcastically at her side and Vera almost let a smile cross her features at how he echoed her thoughts and voiced them aloud, unlike herself who kept her thoughts to herself.

Of course, there were a fair few differences; the tension was different in the air tonight as the area came alive with rigid movement. The guards in the van were tenser in their bodies and stances than the officers, never mind the fact that they were strangers rather than fellow Australians. The woman who was being led down from the van had a hood, or a sack, over her head whilst her hands were right by her waist what with the being handcuffed with a secure handcuff and waist chain and thus guided a little with said chain, never mind her escorts who had to physically guide her what with being blinded from what Vera could better see as a sack as the woman came more into the light. From what Vera could see, she could see that this woman didn’t have all of her rights seen to. Yes, she seemed clean enough but she seemed far too thin. Unless she kept herself that trim but it seemed rather unhealthy as Vera looked at the escorts as one of them stated. “You Governor Bennett?” he asked and she nodded in confirmation. “I am… I take it this is our prisoner?” she replied with a question in return and the escort nodded, his colleagues silent as they brought her forth. “Why is her head covered?” Vera asked as her brows creased in irritation, surely such a thing was a bit over the top. The escort turned to one of the others and translated what she said to the one that Vera could only assume was in charge (given how he was the one who held the poor woman’s chain as if he was her handler) and in Japanese. Vera allowed a heavy sigh to leave her lips as she waited whilst they conversed before the first one turned back to her. “She dangerous, better covered to not be agitated. Also, looks deceiving, tongue of silver, could try to convince you to set free.” He replied in more broken English, Vera sighing softly at those words. “Well, we have our orders to imprison the woman but she is now on our turf, so I ask you to remove that sack from her head this instant.” She snapped, making it clear she wasn’t too be questioned as the two escorts looked at each other as the translator explained what she said.

The senior escort shook his head and started to utter something but Vera huffed harshly at that, wondering if, as usual, she was being questioned purely for being a woman in charge or if the man just simply had a problem with women in general, and so responded in a less neutral tone than before. “As part of our procedures, we need to have a photograph of her front and side profiles, so that sacking will have to come off. Might as well do it now to save some trouble, hmm?” came her crisp words as the Governor glared at them, the translator of the group relaying what she said to his superior. Apparently, the reminder of protocols and the like appeased him more than common courtesy as he nodded consent so the third escort stepped forward from behind the woman and, with no sense of gentility, removed the sack and thus revealed this mysterious woman’s face to them. And what Vera saw quite honestly struck her as her eyes widened a little and her mouth dropped open in what could only be described as shock and horror whilst also trying to seem impassive. How could this face be that of someone who committed murder? Mind, she couldn’t say anything really given her own transgressions, plus Bea had tried to kill her own husband.  
Even still, how could **this** person be the guilty party and be forced here?! 

What Will decided to utter though was **exactly** what those gathered from the prison were all pretty much thinking as Vera blinked at the face revealed to them all.

“What the fuck…..?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: https://pin.it/aap2imagylvclc - The secure handcuff and waist chain in question
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it. Hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	2. A picture never tells the full story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new prisoner makes an impression, especially on the Governor and a certain prisoner who is also in Protection...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Angel who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.  
There will be some references to other franchises and stuff later on in this series because I am a nerd who likes to slide other things into place and somehow make them work in the same universe. You have been warned.
> 
> A/N 2: No, this isn’t Halloween themed even though I realised I am literally posting this on Halloween.

The face before her was….. _Young_. Too young in Vera’s mind as she took in the face that was revealed to them and yet her mind just reeled at the fact that this **young** woman was being trialled and perhaps convicted to a murder charge as youthful blue eyes stared back at her, red dishevelled hair blowing in the breeze before those eyes looked around the area she was in with confusion. “Where…. Am I?” she questioned softly, almost without an accent save for the subtlest twang of what seemed Eastern European and Australian combined. But her comment was only met with a sharp tug of her chain, an act which almost sent the poor woman flying to the floor.  
Vera gasped on her behalf as her _handler_ retorted something, what it was Vera unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately as the case might be) didn’t understand at all, but it clearly was not pleasant or perhaps even humane by his tone of voice, it reminded Vera of when someone berated their dog (or even when her own mother belittled her). What surprised the Governor though was the dark look that the young woman shot up at her handler and then the subtly angry remark that she shot back (whatever that had actually been), Vera had to admit she was impressed by the fire she had. Nevertheless, she stepped closer. “I think it best we get the prisoner in for Intake, don’t you?” she stated firmly to escort in charge before she looked at the prisoner. Kneeling a little, Vera held her hand out. “Come on, up we get.” She stated firmly but with a slither of kindness still in her tone.

Now, being so close to this woman, it was unmistakable that this woman was indeed very young, and yet her eyes held this shadow over them like she had done things that no good person should do. Even then, she clasped Vera’s hand carefully with her own and let the Governor lift her to her feet before she nodded her head. “My gratitude, you have.” She stated formally, a statement that bemused the officers as Vera’s brows slightly bounced higher. “You… Are welcome.” She stated before she motioned with her head to the Prison. “Follow me please.” She instructed before she turned on her heels and walked inside, the prisoner making to follow her but her handler growled as she strode forward first before he made to pull at her chain. Thankfully, the young woman gave the chain a clever flick so the tug didn’t fully work as she took a couple of long strides forward to compensate the tug. Vera couldn’t see it, but she almost felt the young woman’s smirk at that tiny act of rebellion against her handler.

This was going to prove an interesting Prisoner Intake.

~~~~~~

Letting the woman into the prisoner intake office on her own was difficult, the escorts she had made it very difficult as they insisted on being in the room with the prisoner. It had been difficult just to get the photograph done as her escorts insisted on being close, Vera nearly retorting on if they wanted to be in their prison as well if they were having their mugshots done. It had been Will who made the comment so it went down a little better than if Vera had stated the retort. Thankfully, the mugshots were able to be taken and Vera insisted that she would be more than alright on her own with the young woman. That comment though made Will look at her oddly as that clearly meant that Vera would be doing the Prisoner Intake herself, something which the Governor of a prison wouldn’t usually do but someone further down the chain of command. But she must have seemed determined as he nodded at her request and stood outside of the room, the door wide open what with the chain that trailed behind the woman as Vera asked her to sit down.

“I would apologise for your escort’s behaviour, but alas I have no power over that.” Vera stated as the young woman sat down in the chair provided before she waved her hand as dismissively as possible given her cuffs and chain. “The issue at hand is not of yours, I know.” She replied, once again as formally as Vera had ever heard. Such confused Vera even more about her age but she sighed. “In answer to your earlier question though, you are at Wentworth Correctional Centre…. Surely you would have been made aware of where you were being held in remand.” She added as the woman looked at her with a strange expression on her features. “Wentworth? I do not recall that being an institution in Japan.” Came her confused reply and Vera’s brows creased. “You’re not in Japan anymore. You’re in Melbourne, Australia. Surely my accent gives away that fact.” She responded to her statement and the young woman frowned at her. “Technically, it could just be that you’re an Australian in Japan, why would they not tell me I was going back to my home country?” She challenged and Vera sighed softly at that, she should have expected it and she hummed. “I don’t know how best I can convince you that I’m telling you the truth, I….” she began but was halted by the young woman raising her hands. “You have honesty in your eyes, and you wouldn’t gain much by lying to me. Your expressions tell me enough that you are being truthful.” She informed and Vera hummed at that. “Ummmm, thank you?” She stated before sighing as she stated. “Why don’t we get on with your file? At least that way I can at least call you by name…” she added on as she turned to the computer and got the necessary file system up ready. “Ok, so can you tell me your name first?” She asked and the woman paused, almost like she couldn’t recall her own name as Vera turned her head to look at her quizzically, also taking a moment to better study her under more neutral light. _‘No, wait, that’s not right. Her face is too focused, it’s almost like she’s had so many names that she needs to think about what is her real one. Not that she can’t recall at all.’_ She thought to herself as she studied the young woman.

“Smithson.”

That interrupted her thoughts as Vera blinked a little. “I’m sorry, repeat that please.” She asked apologetically, the young woman smiling. “Smithson, my name is Smithson.” She explained and Vera typed that in with quick fingers. “And first name as well?” She further pressed and Smithson sighed. “Jennifer…. No middle name.” She added on and Vera nodded. “Preferred name?” She asked as she typed that information in and Smithson bit her lip. “Angel.” Came the rather quick response, Vera must have frowned or something as she waved her hand dismissively. “It’s a nickname I’ve had for a long time that it’s more natural to me than my name.” She explained and Vera hummed at that. “Very well then, Smithson. Date of birth?”  
“November 1st, 1988.” Came the swift response and Vera typed that in with an acknowledging hum. Then it actually clicked in her mind. _‘Wait, this woman is 27?! Talk about having the luck of good genes for her to look as young as she does.’_ She thought to herself before the two of them slowly bounced words back and forth as Vera asked questions and Smithson gave her responses, these next ones helping Vera paint some sort of picture of who this new prisoner was until she came to the question of “Next of kin?” and Smithson’s answer once again struck her a bit speechless.

“None applicable.”

Vera looked at her quizzically. “No…. Family or…. Friends who you want us to keep in contact with?” She asked and Angel shook her head. “I’m alone, that much is clear to me….” She replied, and yet Vera couldn’t help but get the sense that such words meant more than they actually implied. The Governor hummed quietly as she put in this information and any other notes that she gained. “You’ll be housed in the Protection Unit during your time here until your trial. Someone paid quite a bit of money to ensure that happened.” She mused as she stood up, Angel humming at that. “Clearly somebody cares about you in order to send you home to be trialled and then pour money into this place to ensure you have a spot in our Protection Unit.” The Governor added as they walked out and motioned for the others to follow them, Angel silently following along with an expression that very clearly pointed out her heavy thinking, a strange look of hope in her eyes as she followed after Vera rather than her handler.  
  
At least she was only a little bit taller than her, rather than towering over her like Ferguson.

~~~~~~

Heels clacking against the hard floor, Vera used her card to open the barred gate into the Protection Unit. Stepping inside, Vera let out a soft sigh as the officer held the gate open for Angel, the Escorts, Will and the spare officer with them. “You will be given airings under guard as well as shower privileges if you behave yourself. Food will come to you through the small hatch in the door. If someone comes to talk with you, there is a button by the door to activate the two-way speaker system.” Vera stated as smoothly as she could, Angel humming. “The lighting is a little off-putting…” she mused and Vera sighed as she caught a glimpse of Jo-_Ferguson_ coming to her door to see what was going on. “It’s been proven to help keep prisoners in the Protection Unit calm.” Vera crisply supplied and the Russian Escort huffed. “You lost the privilege of comfy rooms, _ubiytsa_.” He sneered at her and something in Angel clearly snapped.

Turning around on her heel, the young woman tugged hard on her chain with a strength that seemed to belie her physical form and, once it was jerked free from her handler, she twisted the chain into a loop and around his neck, grabbed the free end of her chain before she pulled it tightly, the crossover point digging right into his neck and he grabbed his neck to try to pull at the chain. “I wouldn’t bother doing that if I were you, and any of you lot try and shoot me, I’ll only pull tighter…” Angel warned with her own sneer, a strange flicker of delight in her eyes at seeing his neck and what parts of his face she could see slowly start to turn red. Vera could barely move what with the shock of seeing what had just happened and was happening. Angel though calmly strolled around, wrapping the chains tighter around her hands to tighten them around the escort’s neck whilst allowing herself the chance to look at his shocked expression on his face whilst she had him under her leash. “Quite a feeling, isn’t it? Thinking you had control when, in actuality, you had **none** at all…..” she purred as she cocked her brow as the young woman gazed down as the Russian collapsed to his knees to conserve oxygen, his hands clawing to loosen the chain that was so tightly wound around his neck.

”What you are beginning to feel is Oxygen Deprivation to your brain, specifically due to the cutting of oxygen in your Carotid arteries.” Came Angel’s alarmingly calm explanation as those seemingly innocent-looking eyes bore into the eyes of the Russian escort, his eyes slightly bulging in shock at what she had done, her fingers having long moved and yet his head felt like it was throbbing by how everyone else saw him holding onto it as a rather lopsided smile came to Angel’s lips. ”And that, in turn, could lead to a Hypoxic brain injury. Depending on how long it lasts defines just how badly you will be. At the one-minute mark, brain cells begin dying. At three minutes, neurones suffer more extensive damage, and lasting brain damage becomes more likely. And at five minutes, death will become rather imminent for you….” She whispered as she stared into his face as his skin started to turn a little blue in places and Angel cocked her head to the side, ”Now wouldn’t that be _such_ a shame…” came the soft breath of air and sound that barely left those pink lips which Vera could only stare in horror at. What with the strange calmness of tone which this young woman held.

Something in Vera snapped though as she managed to slightly move into Smithson’s line of vision. “That’s enough, Smithson, release him now!” she snapped, doing her best to sound commanding what with the situation and the very real annoyance that Ferguson was watching and critiquing her every move. Angel cocked her head towards her at the interruption and Vera gazed at her pleadingly. “Let him go, you’ve proved your point. Don’t make it worse for yourself.” she breathed out and Angel paused, for some reason thinking about it before she hummed at that. “As the lady wishes.” She stated before she loosened her hold and then, somehow, twisted the chain away from his neck so it no longer choked him. The man taking a huge gasp of air as two of his fellow escorts moved swiftly to him to check him over whilst another came forward and quickly snatched the chain from Angel’s hands, keeping her close and yet not too close. Vera was just glad that, for some reason, Angel listened to her and actually did as she asked. The Governor let out a soft breath of relief before she nodded in subtle thanks to Angel. Smithson gazing at her once again, as if trying to read her like Jo-_Ferguson_ often does. And, as usual, Vera didn’t know whether to be worried or touched by someone doing that, taking notice of her.  
Nodding towards one of her fellow officers, Vera watched as he escorted Angel through the unit with one of her escorts whilst the others herded around their semi-choked up comrade. Vera though soon realised that Joan was still watching and the two opposite eyes met of those two confident women.

Brown smoky quartz verging on onyx orbs met eyes of sapphires verging on diamonds and they locked, looking, gazing, reading one another as time seemed to slow down. The older of the pair shifting from the middle of the door to the far edge of it in order to watch, stay attached to the curiously young yet old eyes as the young face turned her head to the side to look at her. Even as the officer slightly blocked their view of each other to open her door until their locked gaze was cut off by her being pushed into her cell by her escort.  
Vera shook her head at the display as she motioned for the keys, the Russian shaking his head at her. “She is in her cell, and I have a feeling I have more of her respect than any of your men do so…” she stated before motioning with her fingers for him to hand her the keys. It took the man a few moments to realise the logic of her words before he begrudgingly gave her the keys. “Besides, you probably want the waist belt and such back.” The Governor added as she walked away, Will following her to keep an eye on her but she turned and put her hand on his bicep. “I’ll be alright, Will.” She stated and Will frowned at her. “Governor, you **saw** what she did!” He insisted and she nodded in the affirmative. “I did. I also saw her do as I asked. I’m not in danger from her.” Vera reassured as she looked up at her old friend who sighed. “Be. Careful.” He insisted and Vera smiled before she went to the end cell where Smithson was, the officer there standing to the side as Vera walked to the door where the young woman stood still, not entirely sure what to do with herself until she turned, one would assume from hearing Vera enter the cell as the petite woman gazed at her. “I’m going to unlock you from your belt, alright? You’re in a cell now so you don’t need it anymore.” She stated firmly but honestly and, once again, the younger woman tilted her head to the side and Vera was reminded that she was 27 years old. _‘Yet her eyes scream out as being so much older…. Seen much more of the world than I have…’_ came her own internal musings before she saw the young redhead nod her head. “Proceed, I will not react.” She stated and Vera took a breath at that before stepping forward, using her key to undo the belt section and bring it somewhat onto her arm before unlocking the handcuffs. Bringing the cuffs away, Vera watched as Smithson raised up her hands to rub at her wrists and Vera spied how raw they looked from where the cuffs rubbed at her skin. “Do they hurt?” She asked and the young woman raised her head. “The pain shall fade. Thank you for asking.” She replied and Vera nodded at that before she took her leave. The officer on duty for the Unit shut and locked the door once she was gone and the petite Governor handed the escort the belt and cuffs. “I believe you’ll be needing these when you return to Japan.” She stated before she turned to look through the window of Smithson’s cell.

The young woman was still there, and yet she seemed…. Even younger under the light and Vera’s heart slightly tore at that. If only there was something she could do to help this poor young woman, alas, it was out of her hand as she sighed and walked away to escort Smithson’s handlers out. Their job was done, they were no longer needed here so they could get out!

~~~~~~

A soft hum left the lips of the Maestro as dark eyes followed the movements of her little mouse as the woman clip-clopped in her heels to scurry the strangers from _her_ prison. A hum left the older woman’s throat as her eyes gazed over towards where her fellow Protection inmate was. Such a curious creature she is. At first, she admittedly was rather uninterested in the young woman. That is until she carried out quite the impressive display, showing she was not a frail little thing at all, but a weapon trained and honed. That much was clear to her as Joan moved over to her bed and took a perch, humming thoughtfully.

Perhaps the girl could be of use to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Aleksandra Girskaya is the face behind Angel, here is a link to her face: https://pin.it/o6htbl245gr2lf  
Along with her outfit for those who were curious https://pin.it/to5corqx5j26x2  
And also it is generally believed that Season 4 happens during early 2016 so yes Angel is 27 years old.
> 
> A/N 4: Also ubiytsa is the Russian word for assassin.
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.  
And Happy Halloween!


	3. An explanation of Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily more of the story, but an explanation of the complex being that is known as Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Usual notes to put out there, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Angel who is my creation, and a few others who make an appearance in this chapter. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.  
There will be some references to other franchises and stuff because I am a nerd who likes to slide other things into place and somehow make them work in the same universe.
> 
> A/N 2: Muse has been a little tricky in trying to flesh out the next part. But, I have put together as past an explanation of who Angel is, was and will become over this story. Hopefully, it makes sense and isn't too rambly...
> 
> A/N 3: There is a mention of death, abuse, blood and violence so you have been warned.

So this isn’t necessarily a chapter for the story but I felt this would be needed to help explain who Angel is as a person as she is more or less split into two different personalities for certainly a part of her time in Wentworth until she begins to merge the two parts together to create some whole middle ground that is her ‘truest’ self which she discovers during her 26th and 27th year of life and ironically when she should be the most confined and yet she feels free for the first time in her life whilst in prison.

It is the only time when she is truly in charge of her life despite her attaching herself to Joan, oddly looking up to the woman as a mentor and almost a mother figure and yet recognising her own darker urges and accepting them in her grace. Whether Joan accepts her own it takes a while for her to understand but she learns how to read Joan’s subtle ways and works with her OCD to accept her for who she is, something she can only help will bring some form of reciprocation in Joan accepting her at her side.

** The Assassin – “Angel”/”Angel of Death” **

_Confident, fearless, not afraid of death, temptress_

This is the woman that everyone at the prison meets when Angel arrives and settles in, with a strut that oozes confidence and sexuality and a calm expression on her face that betrays very little of what she is thinking or feeling. Never mind that cool gaze that she gives anyone and everyone when she is measuring them up in her mind. Figuring out ally from enemy.

This is the woman who easily carried out whatever it is that needs to be done with precision, and with little regard to the consequences at the end of the road. And will easily look you over and quickly calculate in her mind what is the quickest way to kill. Or if you are someone she doesn’t like, the most painful way. Or indeed, for _fun_, just counts the ways she could kill you. Particularly if she is allowed to seduce you first.

** The Child – “Jennifer”  **

_Sweetness, caring, innocent wonder, want for affection_

Everything about this childlike part of Angel can honestly be described as who she was before she killed her own father, back when her mother had been alive: sweet, loving life, a constant smile on her face and yet craving for affection and the touch of others. Such was a fact which naturally would cause a lot of confusion when this comes out of Angel when she is in the cell block with Joan, Kaz and her crew, never mind everyone else in the prison who are used to seeing the Assassin that is Angel.

This childlike self mostly comes out when she is around Joan and in their cell block so the ‘mask’ falls a little bit, but mostly it comes into play after Angel spends some time in Medical and she is in need of being watched over to stop any signs of infection or pulling of stitches. Such being what Joan assigns to herself with Kaz asking her crew to watch Angel.  
This is the part that has long been buried away and almost forgotten. And yet it is Joan who helps bring that side out, with the older woman’s own wish to connect better and the hidden, internal yearning for connection.

** The Woman – Smithson, Jennifer “Angel” **

_Loving, protective, fierce, self-sacrificing_

This is the self that she becomes whilst spending her time in prison and she fully acclimatises to the life behind bars despite everything else that happens to her. It’s a journey that begins after she dons the ‘uniform’ of teal and re-joins Joan after her time in the Medical part of the prison after sustaining quite the injury which meant she couldn’t really be in the Slot. But this also occurs when Joan has been attacked in the showers by Gambaro and naturally Angel finds out so it is a very long process of merging the childlike innocence and want for love with the hardened confidence of the assassin in order to try and find a balance in her newfound spot as a prisoner but also in a sense actually discovering herself as a person rather than simply a ‘tool’ as the assassins often deem themselves.

This is the self she grows into and indeed certain people grow to love, particularly once the double threat to her life ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed reading this information part of the fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, never mind being able to get an idea of the varying parts of the woman that is this original character that I created! Hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	4. Close but not close enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new prisoner baffles the Governor so she heads on down in order to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Angel who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.  
There will be some references to other franchises and stuff because I am a nerd who likes to slide other things into place and somehow make them work in the same universe.
> 
> A/N 2: Apologies for the fact that it has been a while since I have updated this story, but recent events have been making it hard to write with my muse being so finicky. But here is a long chapter which I hope will make up for the delay.

Smithson was definitely an enigma, Vera found as she read the report given by the officer who had been the Protection Unit Overseer yesterday. A whole week had passed them by since Smithson arrived and Vera couldn’t figure her out. She rose early, she did some form of exercise during the day, she ate the meals she was given but, otherwise, the woman did _nothing_. There wasn’t the seemingly constant pacing and muttering that happened with Jo-**_Ferguson_**, or indeed the usual fidgeting and anxiety which others in Protection often did. Vera really wanted to know what made this woman tick, figure out her crime and thus how to see what could be done for her to be comfortable. And then there was trying to figuring out what that Escort said that made Smithson snap…

Vera tried to look the word up, but she had trouble with figuring out how it was spelt so that was an annoyance on her mind. And the only person who could translate for her was the very woman she tried to avoid going to, knowing she would speak in riddles and take pleasure in her confusion and frustration. _‘As if she didn’t already have enough ammunition against me._’ Vera thought bitterly as she sighed angrily and bit her upper lip a little before she massaged her head a little bit. As if she didn’t already have enough on her plate with Proctor and her crew creating protests and Bea’s leadership was being questioned, never mind all the women were baying for blood because of Jo-**Ferguson!** This wasn’t what she imagined her governorship to be like.

In the end, Vera sighed as she stood up and left her office. She would have to find her answers from the source itself, or the very woman she didn’t want to speak to.

~~~~~~

Stepping into the Protection unit, Vera nodded to the guard on duty, he has gotten used to seeing her down here but she still asked. “Anything to report?” the officer shook his head. “Nothing Governor, Ferguson is the same as usual… Beyond sometimes enquiring about Smithson. And, of course, getting frustrated when I couldn’t tell her anything.” He replied first and Vera had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as he carried on. “Smithson though, just the same as always. Says little beyond thank you’s for her meal, sometimes enquires if you’re coming down though…” he paused to let Vera digest that as they walked to Smithson’s cell before he continued. “But otherwise, eats, sleeps, sits still and thinks. Sometimes does some form of exercise, scared the bejesus out of me the first couple of times but I know what she does now so it’s not so much of a shock…” he trailed off as Vera looked inside and couldn’t see her, her eyes looking around the cell as best as she could. “Well, where is she?! I don’t understand how yo…” she started as she turned to look at him but the officer sighed as he gazed at his Governor. “Just press the button to open the speaker. She’ll appear.” He reassured and Vera sighed angrily as she turned back and pressed the button. No sign of Smithson still. An angry huff left her as Vera turned back once more. “Look, I have just about had enough of jokes…” she growled, the officer merely pointing back to the door and Vera bounced a brow but started to turn back. “You can plainly see we have a problem as Smithson’s not…” she stated before jumping as, hanging upside down with her face facing towards the door, was Smithson. Vera panted a little, eyes wide open and hand over her rapidly beating hummingbird heart, as she tried to calm herself from the fright.

“Miss Bennett.”

Such was Smithson’s rather soft-spoken words as she bent her body up, disappearing from Vera’s view, before she twisted and landed with her feet on the ground. Vera now spotting her jacket folded neatly on the bed so she was able to actually look at the woman’s frame as the young woman slowly twisted around to face her. How slender she was, nearly to the point of being too slender for the strength she obviously possessed. Mind, the young woman’s top didn’t seem to quite fit her, like she had been given these clothes to wear on the way here. Vera soon realised she was staring as Smithson hummed whilst tilting her head slightly. “Does something trouble you, Miss Bennett?” she asked calmly and Vera blinked whilst clearing her throat to focus. “Uhhh no, Smithson… Ummm… And it’s Governor.” She corrected and Smithson hummed. “Governor?” she repeated, the word rolling off her tongue as she hummed in confusion and Vera sighed. “It’s my rank and title among the officers, placing me in charge of the prison and its inhabitants.” She explained and Angel hummed. “Governor Bennett. Unusual to insist on titles, for what is it that they truly possess of a person… It is not their mind, heart or essence, but a word or group of words and yet it is expected to be held above certain others.” She mused with that strange sense of an older soul. Vera sighed softly at her words and looked down at the floor at that, she couldn’t deny the strange wisdom behind them. And just how much it somehow resonated in her...

“Did you wish to speak with me?”

That youthful voice broke her reverie and Vera sighed as she looked at her. “I want to know more about you.” Was her honest response as Angel stepped up to the door and then cocked her head to the side, almost regarding her question to see if a lie was somehow entangled in her words. “Why?” came the simple question which seemed laced with suspicion as Angel slightly furrowed her brows. Vera sighed softly as she continued to look at her and only pray that Smithson believed her as she replied. “There isn’t much on your file that actually tells me anything about you and I’d like to know more. To help you feel comfortable here.” The redhead continued to stare at her before she hummed. “What do you wish to know?” she asked finally and Vera sighed in subtle surprise. “Well... Whatever you want to tell me…” was her slightly startled reply, only causing a hum from the young woman as she relaxed her stance and held her hands gently as they hung loosely at the V of her pelvis. “I was taught not to reveal too much of myself, for my face and name often changes.” she replied and Vera hummed. “Hence your struggle when I asked for your name? You were trying to sift through the names you have had in your life to recall your birth name?” she realised, her question more of a statement than an actual question but Smithson nodded in response. Vera bit her lip softly before she ventured on. “Your file, it says nothing about your education... Where you went to school… Any mention of a family…” she breathed out and Smithson sighed. “I was taught by private tutors, under no socially accepted curriculum that the world would understand beyond those who walk the path I do. And I have no family… Those that became my family, I cannot speak to them now. Those of my blood probably assume me long dead… For they are not my family, but Jennifer’s family. T’is our way…” she replied, those words making Vera’s brows furrow in confusion. “Why would your blood family assume you dead?” she asked and the redhead looked at her. “I was taken to a new life when I was six years old….” She replied and Vera blinked at this. “You were taken away from your parents at six years old?!” she asked and Smithson shook her head. “No…. Jennifer’s father killed her mother when she was three, and he paid his price when I was six.”  
“Y…. Your father?!” Vera repeated, and she knew her eyes had grown a little large by the ghost of a smirk that played on that youthful face. “Yes, he was abusive to the girl and her mother, and one day, he took it too far with her… He called the Police and told them a thief broke in… The girl couldn’t say anything… Said he would punish her if she spoke out of turn... The abuse continued on Jennifer…” she replied and Vera slowly became confused. “Why are you saying _Jennifer’s family_? Like you’re talking about yourself in the third person?” she asked and Angel sighed. “Because Jennifer was who I was… Not who I am now. Not the weapon…”  
“Weapon?!” the Governor repeated as she looked at her in disbelief. “Angel... **What** are you talking about?! You are a _human being_! Not a weapon…” she exclaimed and Angel sighed softly, falling silent which made Vera bit her lip before she decided to slightly gamble on the piece of information she wanted to know and hoped Smithson would tell her. “Your _escort_… The other day… When you were brought here… He said something which made you snap. What was it?” she asked softly, noting something flash in Angel’s eyes when she reminded the young woman of her slight outburst. Something that looked like shame of all things.

“It is what I am, my _title _as it were, and indeed my crime.” Is the response she gets and Vera sighed at that. She opened her lips to ask for more information when an officer calls her from behind. She turned to look at him and the officer sighed before he explained. ”Smithson has a visitor, I’m to take her down.” He replied to her unasked question as he held up the cuffs that they have been instructed to use. Something more solid and didn’t allow for manipulation, it was quite hefty though for wrists. But instructions were instructions as Vera nodded and stepped back, allowing the officer to come forward, unlock Angel’s door and step in. The redhead sighed as she saw the cuffs and Vera’s eyes saddened in sympathy. “I’m sorry, but… We’ve been told to use these…” she apologised and Smithson looked at her, offering a remarkably soft smile for someone who spoke of death so easily. “It is not your fault. I would have been surprised if you were not told to do this.” She admitted before she held up her hands and let the cuffs be put on. Then allowing herself to be escorted out, moving with grace as Vera watched her go, bending her head down to sigh.  
“Why do you wish to know more of me?” came Smithson’s voice and Vera raised her head to look at the young woman by the gate, looking so young and oddly innocent that she couldn’t help but admit the truth. “You fascinate and intrigue me…. And I **want** to know more.” Smithson hummed before she nodded in acceptance at that before she was led on. Vera sighing heavily as she looked down at the floor once again before shutting Smithson’s cell door and then slightly following the pair out.

“Intriguing creature, isn’t she?” cane the one voice that Vera didn’t really want to hear right now, but she knew she couldn’t ignore it. Not when her body had stopped to listen so, biting her lip a little in annoyance with herself, the Governor turned and walked to the door of the other occupant of the unit here and sighed. “She is. Considering what she managed to pull off on her way here…” the petite woman replied whilst doing her best to not physically look up to Ferguson but just at her. Her response made Joan quirk a brow. “You seem a little frustrated, Vera, did you not get the answer you sought?” she asked, knowing she hit the right mark by the subtle tensing of Vera’s jawline as the petite woman sighed. “That word... That Smithson’s escort called her and made her react. What does it mean?” she relented, knowing that Ferguson was going to play mental games with her. And she didn’t disappoint as Joan tilted her head a little to recall. “Ahhhh, _ubiytsa_…” Joan answered for her with a smirk on her lips as she gazed at Vera. “Does it annoy you so much, Vera? Having little to no knowledge of things beyond Melbourne?” she asked with that _damnable_ smirk still on her lips. That reaction only making Vera glare at her, how Joan **always **enjoyed teasing her about her cloistered life under the cruel clutches of her mother… “What... Does... It... Mean... Ferguson?!” she barked at her, having to stop herself from balling her fists and seem like an angry child.  
That only made the tall woman chuckle as she shook her head before she sighed as those dark eyes looked down at her. “Oh Vera…” she breathed out before allowing a small tut of her tongue to be heard. “Vera, Vera, Vera… Did they truly not give you much on Smithson in her file?” she asked and Vera sighed as she shook her head. “The file didn’t even have Smithson as her name… Just Angel.” She remarked, that making Joan’s eyes ever so subtly furrow in intrigue as Vera continued.

“Her birthdate is November 1st, but I only learned the year during her intake, which is 1988. The only thing I had for a name was Angel. Nothing in employment or education details, absolutely nothing on family. Papers about psychological observation and indeed what could be seen for a medical record. All this coming from a Secure Facility in Japan which was where she was contained after committing some kind of murder.” Vera broke down for her former mentor as Joan hummed at the information. “’Some kind of murder’….” Joan repeated as she bounced her brow. “Very eloquent Vera, now the rest of the details, please.” She asked and Vera huffed in annoyance. “That is literally it! That is all of the information that **I** was given! No details as to who was murdered, where or when! Never mind the how, but it obviously was someone of significance who was murdered for Smithson to have needed such an escort.” She further reasoned by the end, as if she needed to prove her logic to this woman who hummed gently.  
The woman was really testing Vera’s patience as she watched her. “Ubi…. Yitsa… What does it mean?! No more mind games!” she asked through gritted teeth and a subtle growl in her voice as she glared up at Joan, who hummed and then offered a small kernel of the answer she sought.  
“It means that you actually hold someone more dangerous than even I. If she so chose to act upon the skills she has long been taught…” Joan warned and Vera shook her head at the cryptic answer. As usual, the woman simply had to twist everything into a mental game so she started to walk away from Joan’s cell until her next words froze her and chilled her blood.

“_Ubiytsa_ means Assassin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Style of handcuffs used by the Wentworth staff for Angel: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0029/3879/8145/products/saflok_hinged_handcuffs_mk5_1400x.jpg?v=1533968762
> 
> A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	5. A talk from one of the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the answer she wanted only reveals something that Vera didn't expect. And indeed shows that a face can be so deceiving of what lies beneath one's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Angel who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.  
There will be some references to other franchises and stuff because I am a nerd who likes to slide other things into place and somehow make them work in the same universe.
> 
> A/N 2: Special mention goes to Lyhesa for her comments on the last chapter; they really do help bolster me knowing that people are enjoying the story. So, without further ado, here comes the next chapter!

_“Ubiytsa means Assassin.”_

Those words echoed through her mind as her body automatically walked itself back to her office. All other words and sounds not even penetrating through her tightly coiffed skull, people ignored even when they called out to her as she walked through the corridors.

_“Assassin…”_

Her hand opened the door but her mind was stuck in the endless loop of Joan’s voice uttering those words, or even that one singular word as her body sat down upon that leather chair, elbows resting on the glass of the desk before her hands cradled her head.

_“Assassin…”_

_‘How is this even possible? Why would anyone send someone of an obviously high danger rating to here? We’re not the facility for the most dangerous of criminals?!’_ Vera thought to herself as she massaged her temples, it truly boggled her how Smithson could possibly be an assassin! Barring her reaction to her escort and nearly choking him to death, Smithson has proven to be quite the model prisoner: calm, quiet, polite, not much trouble at all... Mind the Protection units didn’t really give that much for a prisoner to actually cause trouble with.

Something echoed in her mind but it wasn’t all that clear so Vera ignored it as her mind struggled to come up with answers. If Smithson was released into General and it is confirmed she was an assassin, what would the women do when they found out?! Who thought it was a good idea for a potential assassin to be in here?! Was she on a contract to kill someone?!!!!  
Such thoughts made Vera start to breathe deeper as her mind started to panic.

_“Governor…”_

_‘What the **fuck** am I going to do if she was sent to kill someone? How am I supposed to protect the women from someone who trained to kill?! None of us would stand a chance if she decided to strike!’_

“_Vera!”_

That jolted Vera out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Bridget right there in front of her so she had a small startle again as she placed a hand over her racing heart. The psychologist at least having the decency to look abashed by such. “Bridget, don’t do that to me! Not when my mind is wrapping itself around something...” she got out as she tried to calm her poor fluttering heart as she took what deep breaths she could. Bridget, to her credit, held up her hands and made soft shushing noises. “You’re alright Vera, you’re safe… It’s ok.” She reassured and Vera looked up at her as her breathing calmed. “No, we’re not, Bridget. We’re not at all. I don’t think.” that caused a look of concern to cross the psychologist’s face as she walked around the desk and crouched down by Vera, the Governor slowly turning so her friend could clasp her hands. “Wha… What are you talking about?” she asked and Vera took a deep breath. “Smithson... Sh… She’s an assassin.” Was all she could get out, the panic attack still looming in her as she tried to take steady breaths to calm herself before said panic attack ensued. Bridget’s eyes widened at that as she shook her head. “Tha… That’s not possible, Vera. No one would have sent a prisoner of such a level to Wentworth?! Not even with a donation to grease the wheels…” she protested before she sighed heavily, her fingers pressing against the bridge of her nose. “Ho… How do you even know this?”  
“Smithson’s _handler_ called her something which made her lose control, and she nearly killed him for it…” Vera explained as she looked at her friend who just stared at her so she continued. “Ferguson heard the word or saw the motion of her handler’s lips so she knew what it meant and told me.” She finished and Bridget sighed, but Vera cut her off. “I didn’t go down there to talk to her, I went to talk to Smithson.” She interrupted and Bridget sighed at such words. “Trying to get the answer from the one who was insulted… A little dangerous don’t you think, Vera?” the psychologist asked and Vera hummed. “It may seem strange, but I don’t feel in danger when I’m around her.” She admitted and Bridget’s face showed her confusion so, tapping into the CCTV footage that she had of when Angel arrived (whilst ignoring Bridget’s eyebrow of the fact that she had a folder of Angel’s footage “I’m trying to understand her, get an idea of her thinking patterns.” Was her explanation.), she let her friend watch the incident in question and, when Smithson acquiesced to her plead for her to stop, she felt rather than saw Bridget’s intrigue levels rise. “Why do you think she did as you asked?” her friend asked her and Vera shrugged lightly. “I have no idea… But, when she acknowledged my plea, she said: _“_As the lady wishes.”...” she turned back to her friend then for her thoughts and Bridget hummed softly. “Hard to tell without seeing an interaction between you two or talking to her myself.”

Vera sighed at that as she bit her lip, trying to think of what would be best. “Probably would be better if I talked to her, I seem to have garnered some respect from her whereas you're a stranger.” She remarked and Bridget nodded before Vera continued. “If I’m honest with her about why you’re there, I think she’d be alright with you observing.” Bridget nodded at the logic and what understanding there was of such an enigmatic person behind Vera’s thinking. “Do you honestly think you won’t be in any danger from her? Because if you’re wrong…” she paused in her statement but it wasn’t required as Vera knew what had been left unsaid as she nodded slowly after a few moments. “I truly believe that she won’t hurt me, not without cause.” She replied before sighing. “I spoke to her not long ago, and I opened the door to her cell, she could have gone for me right there and then and the other officer wouldn’t have been able to do a thing. But she didn’t, she just stood there and allowed for the cuffs to be put on so she could be escorted for her visitor.” That puzzled the psychologist even more as the woman crossed her arms and leaned back on one leg as she tried to analyse this. “So…. She may not be here for a ’hit’, if you will, but is legitimately here as a prisoner…” she remarked and Vera felt only a little bit comforted by that as she looked back at the CCTV footage, where it was paused at the point when Angel released the handler who nearly choked from her handiwork.

She could only hope she was right.

~~~~~~

It was during the afternoon that Vera and Bridget made their way down to the Protection unit, Vera naturally in front whilst Bridget strode behind her, clipboard in hand for her to write notes as Vera used her swipe-card to let them into the unit. Strolling through, she did her best to ignore Ferguson, no doubt the woman had more _requests_ and seems to somehow forget that she is a prisoner now. Striding past, Vera nodded at the guard on post. “How was the visitation that Smithson had?” she asked him and the guard sighed. “She and her visitor spoke quietly, some language I don’t recognise. He was in quite the suit though, so clearly some influential businessman or the man in charge of whatever she used to do.” He remarked and Vera nodded at that as she stepped towards Angel’s cell. “Keep watch via the monitors, please, I’ll be in talking with Smithson whilst Ms Westfall observes from outside.” She instructed and the officer looked at her. “Governor, I...” he started to protest but she looked at him. “I will be fine, but hence why I want you at the monitoring station.” She reasoned and the officer nodded. “Yes, Governor.” He acquiesced before walking away as bade. Stepping up to the door, Vera carefully looked inside and saw the young woman wasn’t sat down but she spotted her jacket folded upon the bed. “Vera, she’s not there! How could she not be there and you be so **calm**?!” Bridget exclaimed as she looked over her shoulder but Vera sighed and simply pressed the button to activate the intercom, she shut her eyes as Bridget shifted to go look towards the officer at the monitoring station but then the Governor heard a gasp from by her ear so she opened her blue eyes and saw a set of blue eyes gazing into her own, despite being upside down.

“Governor Bennett.”

Vera had to take a steady breath at how Angel’s voice made her surname sound so exotic, even a little delicious in some strange fashion as she greeted back. “Hello, Smithson.” The young woman hummed as she bent her body back up and then twisted her body to land facing Vera, the redhead tilting her head curiously. “Two visitations in one day, an unusual thing it must be given your reluctance to see my neighbour.” She remarked and Vera felt her face twitch a little at the mention of Joan and Angel hummed again. “Who is she to warrant such a reaction from you?” she asked quietly and Vera took a deep breath. “None of your concern, Smithson… And I’ll be keeping the two of you separated if I can.” She replied sharply, which only warranted a subtle frowning of Angel’s eyebrows as her head continued to tilt in consideration of such words. “Why? Do you fear of what I’ll do to her?”

“No!”

Angel’s surprised blink was enough for Vera to realise that her reaction was stringer than anticipated so she took a deep breath to calm herself. “No… What I _fear_ is what she will have you do to avoid getting her hands dirty, especially knowing your…” she paused to say the right words before settling with “Particular skill set… She’ll use you without question, and without remorse for any consequences that happen on your part. Anything bad that happens, she’ll just throw you away, dismiss any mention of any dealings you may have had, deny they happened.” Was her passionate, and indeed pained, response, one that had her heart aching at recalling how she had been used and then thrown away... Or, more accurately, was thrown to the wolves. She cleared her throat then and her eyes focused back on Smithson, the younger woman gazing at her with such tenderness that it surprised Vera to compare this sweet creature with the woman who nearly choked a man with a chain.  
Those blue eyes flitted to look behind her shoulder and Vera mentally berated herself for forgetting about Bridget as she sighed. “This is Bridget Westfall, she’s our psychologist here at Wentworth. While we got a psych evaluation sent to us, we generally have our prisoners have a talk with Ms Westfall to get a better understanding of their background and thus how to help them with their chances of Parole.” Vera explained and Angel turned to look at Bridget before inclining her head respectfully, something that Vera could only assume Bridget reciprocated before she continued. “I wondered if you would allow her to observe us whilst I talk with you…”  
“A talk with me?” Angel repeated questioningly as her eyes narrowed themselves a little and Vera sighed. “I know you don’t speak of your background... So I wondered if you would be able to talk about Jennifer’s story...” she further pressed, something that must have intrigued Angel and it clearly confused Bridget with the slight shuffle she heard but Vera carried on regardless. “Do you consent to Ms Westfall observing us?” she asked before watching Angel take this under consideration before she nodded. “Yes, I consent.” She replied and Vera breathed deeply before adding. “May I come in?”

“Vera!”

The Governor turned her head at hearing her friend’s startled whisper and flashed her friend a subtle smile. “I’ll be fine.” She reassured her before she turned back to Smithson, the young woman thinking about her request before she nodded and stepped back. Vera took a small breath before she unlocked Smithson’s door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her as she spotted Smithson perch on the bed whilst slipping off her boots. Vera sighed as she moved to the table and turned the chair to face Smithson before sitting herself down, spotting how Angel was sat with her right leg bent up at the knee whilst her left was partially curled under the right. As if anticipating a need to get up quickly… She spotted Bridget sit in front of the door so she could watch them both, one leg crossed over the other with her clipboard leaning on her leg. “Ms Westfall worries about your safety, Governor Bennett...” Vera turned her head away from Bridget to look at Angel, once again struck by how old she seemed and yet so _young_ as blue eyes gazed over her youthful features. “We’ve been through a fair bit together…” Vera offered and Angel hummed at that. Taking a deep breath, Vera leaned forward till her forearms were on her thighs. “What can you tell me about Jennifer? And why you had to act against her father?”

Angel took a breath at that before turning away, Vera taking the moment to watch her. The reaction reminded her of J-**Ferguson** whenever a specific topic or mention of something would make the woman turn away momentarily, like she needed a moment to hide the reaction in her eyes so she didn’t give something away. But what did Angel have to hide? She already partially admitted to killing her father and indeed admitted, somewhat, to being a killer or weapon as she called herself. Angel sighed as she looked up. “As I told you before, her father was abusive to the girl and her mother, hit them for little reason when they tried their hardest to please him. He would even lie to the girl’s school when they raised concerns about her bruises, claiming that she was a clumsy child.” She replied and Vera noticed the subtle pain in Angel’s voice, her gaze softening as she waited for Angel to continue as the young woman took a breath. “And then… Her father took it too far against her mother… A fight that ended up with her pressed on the bed… His hands around her neck… She was powerless to push him off…. I was 3 when the girl lost her mother…”  
Vera’s heart broke for that little girl, and its clear effect on Angel, how it changed her life as she watched the woman look away from Vera and down at the floor, how her hands held each other at the knee whilst her chin rested on the same joint. And Vera realised just how much she could relate to this poor woman, some of their similarities in their life. “Jennifer suffered on two different levels…” she mused softly and Angel nodded in response. “For three years, she suffered. When she started school, no one understood the girl’s silence, the teachers were puzzled by her thin state and discoloured skin. But the father lied, over and over again. Until it couldn’t be handled anymore…” Angel paused as she looked at Vera, the Governor not at all flinching from the cold look that was cast her way. “When I was 6, the girl’s father was given his bottles that sometimes made him more violent… But that night, more was given to make him sleep… And that was when I tied his hands to the bed and then placed a pillow over his head….” Angel slowly tilted her head to the side whilst her brows furrowed in curiosity. “You understand… Don’t you…” Vera understood that Angel wasn’t asking a question but was merely stating whatever it was she could pick up from her, so she said nothing. Something must have flickered in her eyes or some unconscious motion or twitch was made as Angel hummed softly in recognition. “Strange….. Your silence gives me my answer, and yet I feel sympathy for the hidden depths of your heart… The many layers of paint attempted to be painted on, and yet a sliver of who you were and who you are remains as open to the world as your name badge...” she observed softly.

Vera sighed heavily at that as she swallowed back a lump in her throat before she straightened up, managing to look at Bridget to see if the woman had observed enough and Bridget gave a ghost of a nod. That was enough for the Governor as she let out a soft sigh. “I think that will do for today, thank you, Smithson.” She stated as she slowly stood up, Bridget getting up and moving her chair back to its previous position before sorting out her notes. Vera sighed as Angel continued to watch her with the observation of a hawk. It slightly nerved the older woman with Angel’s insightful words about how she understood the killing of a parent as she made her way towards the cell door.

“Wait…”

Vera stopped at that, her hand on the door ready to go, and turned to look back, only to jolt at Smithson being right **there**, literally little to no space between them as Vera’s heart thumped quickly at the startle as well as the shock of the close proximity between them as she panted a little bit. “Wh... What are you…” she started to ask but Angel softly shushed her, her eyes focused yet soft as her right hand rose. The same hand that held the other part of her chain which controlled the tightness around the Russian’s neck. Naturally, Vera slightly flinched but Angel shushed her again. “It’s alright, you just…” she spoke before Vera felt her fingers smooth part of her hair down and then hook one set of strands behind her ear, her finger-pad slightly brushing against the shell of her ear and Vera swore that her skin became aflame from her touch as her eyes looked into Angel’s and saw a soft smile on her lips. “There, all perfect.” She breathed out and Vera simply stared at her, her heart fluttering in her chest at the gentle touch that continued down to caress her jawline. Instinct nearly taking over to give in to the desperate need for affection that has been long neglected and ignored…

The touch on her chin snapped her brain back into motion and Vera quickly managed to get herself out of the cell. She barely remembered locking Angel’s cell… She did lock it, didn’t she? She didn’t dare turn back to check as she strode off, ignoring Bridget calling out to her. Her blood thundered in her ears whilst her heart hammered within her birdcage ribs whilst heat burned under the skin after Angel’s touch.

She **needed** to escape…. To get to her office...

~~~~~~

Steps trotting as fast as they could despite such a petite stature, the Governor ignored all calls of her as she made her way to her office, forgoing the elevator to instead climb the stairs to stop any chance of silence invading her mind. Her very rattled and confused mind as her body subtly shook from the ghostly memory of Smithson’s touch upon her ear and jaw whilst her nerves in those areas still felt aflame. Swiping her card, Vera ducked into her PA’s office and then quickly shut herself into her office, panting softly from the speed she took to get to the sanctuary of her office...

“Good afternoon…”

She jumped at the sudden voice before she turned sharply, her back against the door as her eyes locked onto the smartly tailored man sat in one of the guest chairs in front of her desk. Her heart hammered quickly against her ribs but the man simply flashed a serene smile at Vera. “A man apologises, it was not the intent to frighten you that I come this day.” He stated, speaking an awfully lot like Angel does so that made Vera frown as she slowly pushed herself away from her door. “You were Smithson’s visitor…” she realised and the man hummed, seemingly confused until something clicked in his mind. “Yes… We visited our Angel…” he replied slowly as if he were treating Vera like a child and she frowned at that, moving away from the door and moving around to her desk whilst keeping her _guest_ in her sights as she slowly sat in her chair, though didn’t feel any alleviation of her nerves as she cleared her throat. “A woman is pleased by her treatment here; she admits intrigue as to your frequent visits to her and enquiries as to her health.” He added and Vera’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You mean Smithson?” she asked and the man nodded at that. “Yes, forgive us our strange customs, but we have a proposition for this one.” He stated as he motioned at her and Vera hummed. “Might I at least know your name before I listen?” she asked and the man inclined his head, hand across his chest. “Forgive us, we are Adonis. We are one voice of the many.” Was the response Vera was given and she hummed in curiosity. “The many... Being Angel’s’ _family’_… After Jennifer’s was killed.” she reasoned and Adonis nodded once, Vera humming at that as her mind slowly pieced other things together. “What is the proposition that you, or _the many_, offer to us?” she asked and a smile graced one side of Adonis’ lips. ”You learn us well, Ms Bennett… We ask that Angel, or Smithson as you call the woman, be admitted to mingle with the other women… Your people will find us generous with whatever fee you feel comfortable with as compensation.” He reassured and Vera had to wonder…

“Why the sudden change? Given the _donation_ that was given at her arrival to have her in the Protection Unit, why ask for her to be released into Ge…” here, Vera paused as a possibility came across her mind and she stared at Adonis before she dared to utter. “I… Is she here to **kill** someone?” she asked, her voice shaking at the fearful and indeed very likely possibility but Adonis shook his head with that serene smile still on his features. “No, no, we can assure you that our Angel is not on a contract. And the first _donation_, as this one coins it, was not made by us…”  
“It was made by someone who was in Japan…” Vera realised and Adonis inclined his head. “Why not use the money and influence that your people must have to get Angel released? Or have her name cleared?” she pressed and Adonis stayed silent, her blue eyes watching him for an indication of the reason. It was clear that this man, or Angel’s organisation or group had some means of influence given the ease of this man. So why would they not…?  
That was when it clicked in her mind and she ket out a breath. “You are punishing her…” she breathed out and Adonis took a breath. “A shadow’s blade should never be seen. That is our way… She may yet return to us in time.” He remarked and Vera sighed heavily. “I will have to speak to my superiors about this, given how we are aware of her….. _Talents,_ shall we say? She may be a danger to my officers, let alone the other prisoners.” She insisted and Adonis nodded. “We can wait for your people to decide, but we can assure you, the incident was brought on by the Escort, not by the blade that taught the lesson. But she will behave. Our Angel is aptly named, not just as one bearing the blade of Death.” Was his alarmingly calm response and Vera sighed as she looked at her hands. This was certainly **not **going to prove easy to explain to the Board… As if it wasn’t bad enough that they were bombarded by requests for someone else to go into General….

Looking back up to ask the man she only knew as Adonis how to contact him, Vera blinked in confusion as the man was suddenly just… Gone. No trace of him being left except for a small slip of paper on her desk, she hadn’t heard her door, she certainly didn’t call anyone to let him out… She looked towards the window and saw none of them were open…. How…

Vera sighed as she put down her pen, elbows on the desk and put her head in hands, massaging her temples. Her eyes slightly shifted to look at the note, moving one of her hands to pick the note up and read the strangely elegant handwriting on it:

> _Do not contact us, we will know when you wish to speak._

_'Well, that’s not subtly creepy in any way at all…’ _Vera thought to herself as she sighed heavily, her fingers dropping the piece of paper as she fell back into her chair with her hands on her face. “Fucking hell!”

This was **not** how she anticipated her Governorship to be like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I know it has been some time since I last updated this story and I do apologise. Unfortunately, this year has proven taxing on my mental health so I narrowed down what I was writing somewhat unless muse really takes me for a particular story. This chapter was thankfully already half-written when I looked at it.
> 
> A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
